


Cuddled Up

by Weevilo707



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Grinding, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, This is incredibly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Dave and Karkat end up cuddled together after a movie night.





	

Dave laid on his bed, half asleep. Karkat was wrapped around him and the blanket they’d been sharing had gotten kind of knocked aside a while ago, so he welcomed the warmth. They’d been watching a movie and before it had even ended the two had found themselves more focused on cuddling than whatever was happening on screen. It had finished a while ago, and Dave found himself comfortable as fuck curled up against Karkat. He'd be pretty content to pass out right at that moment.

Karkat was just about as sleepy, snuggled up against Dave like the human was his own personal space heater. He wasn’t paying too much attention to the way Dave was shifting back against him like he wanted to get even closer somehow. It left Karkat with his face buried in the other boy’s hair and Dave pressed nicely against his crotch. 

He was too tired to bother trying to prevent his bulge from slowly slipping its way out of his sheath. Instead he shifted so that his hips were closer to Dave’s. His bulge wriggled around aimlessly in his boxers for a few moments before slipping out of one of his leg holes. Dave barely reacted to the member squirming against his legs, spreading them the slightest bit so that it was easier for the bulge to get between them. 

Karkat sighed softly as his bulge clumsily worked its way into Dave’s boxers, leaving small trails of slick where it rubbed. He could feel his own face heating up some as he tightened his grip around the other boy.

Dave stayed still as Karkat’s bulge slowly started to explore its way against him. He stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the slick member squirming between his legs. He could never get enough of Karkat, in any way. He had somehow become Dave’s whole fucking world and there wasn’t anything about that he’d change. 

“Dude, your dick is fondling my balls,” Dave said softly after some time, his face beginning to turn red as well. He’s started to get hard himself when Karkat’s bulge had started to press and squirm against him. He could feel it practically wrapped around him, just long enough for the tip to stroke against the base of his dick pleasantly.

“Sorry, want me to stop?” Karkat asked, prepared to pull back if Dave was too tired or not in the mood or something. Instead of pulling away though Dave pushed even further back against him, grinding his hips down a bit to get more friction from the slippery bulge. 

“Nah, keep at it,” Dave told him, his voice showing just how good it was feeling at the moment. Karkat had no complaints at that, one of his hands bunching Dave’s shirt up so that he could trail lazy fingers up and down his stomach. He wasn’t bothering to move his hand down enough to work at where Dave’s dick was starting to strain against his boxers yet. He was enjoying being slow and lazy in this so far, teasing Dave could be pretty entertaining. 

Dave let out a little hum of pleasure as Karkat kept on teasing at him with his bulge. It wasn’t near enough to do anything besides work him up a little and Dave couldn’t help but roll his hips against him. It still didn’t do much to increase it past a gentle rubbing and pressure, which was torture in the best way possible. 

Finally Karkat moved his hand to softly palm at the front of the other boy’s boxers, taking his time and not feeling the need to rush anything. He liked having the opportunity to relax and be with Dave and enjoy themselves. Slipping his hand inside Karkat trailed his fingers up and down Dave’s dick before wrapping his hand loosely around it. Dave already started bucking his hips to try and get more friction and Karkat couldn’t help but find it rather adorable. 

Shifting slightly, Karkat let his bulge draw back some and start pressing and wriggling up by Dave’s entrance. Once again he didn’t rush things, continuing to gently pump Dave’s dick as he teased at him and let him get comfortable. Soon enough though Karkat was starting to feel worked up enough that he didn’t want to wait any longer either. 

“You good?” he asked softly, leaving several little kisses along Dave’s neck. Even though he seemed 100% on board with this Karkat wanted to make sure just in case. He wanted to make Dave feel safe and at least somewhat as good as he made Karkat feel.

“Oh god yes,” Dave said happily, relieved when he finally felt Karkat’s bulge start to twist and shift inside of him. The slickness from it and the way it eased itself in bit by bit made the insertion much easier than any other way Dave could imagine. He let out a little moan of pleasure as he ground back against Karkat some. It increased the friction as the bulge continued to shift inside of him like fucking heaven. 

Karkat sighed and groaned as his bulge writhed about inside Dave, rubbing against his walls in the best fucking way. He kept moving the hand that was still on Dave’s dick, stroking softly. He made sure to keep his hand gentle and his claws well away as to not harm his delicate skin any. Humans were so fucking gentle and it was one of Karkat's favorite things about Dave. Ever so slowly he increased the speed and pressure to match the way his bulge was working his insides. 

Dave panted as Karkat continued to work him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t keep himself from shifting his hips back and forth to increase the pleasure Karkat was giving him from both sides. From the soft moans that continued to pour out of the troll and the way his bulge was squirming and lashing around inside of him Dave could tell that he was nearing the edge as well. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Karkat clenching up behind him, muffling a groan in Dave’s hair as he came and that was all he could take. Dave’s hips jerked out of synch with Karkat’s strokes as he was pushed over the edge as well. He could feel the bulge pulsing slightly inside of him as he rode out his orgasm before relaxing and slumping back against his boyfriend.

Karkat let out a few heavy breaths as his bulge slipped from Dave and back into his sheath. Wrapping his arms back around him, Karkat planted a few more soft kisses onto the side of his neck and fuck he loved this boy. After a moment he could feel Dave chuckling against him. 

“So was this your plan all along? Set me down for a movie so you could have your way with me?” he joked, his voice a little slurred and silly. 

Instead of answering Karkat lifted himself up a bit, using one hand to tilt Dave’s head back towards him so that he could capture his mouth in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, Karkat arranged the two of them so that they were lying comfortably again. Dave was quiet for a moment, Karkat feeling him shift so that he could reach a hand over to entwine it with the troll’s still wrapped around him. 

“Karkat?” Dave asked softly, squeezing his hand a bit.

“Yeah?” he asked back.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first published smut on AO3. I was a request to write a little fic based off of [this](https://siggysins.tumblr.com/post/156670536162/reuploading-art-from-my-other-blog) amazing piece of fanart. It was super fun to do and I hope you like it!


End file.
